


fight for me

by tokyofeverdreams



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Jisoo is a med student, Lisa is an underground fighter, Slow Burn, lisoo bickering as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofeverdreams/pseuds/tokyofeverdreams
Summary: where lisa is an underground fighter and jisoo is a med student who reluctantly gets dragged into this mess





	1. lisa manoban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so this is my first work so pls excuse the writing, I swear it'll get better as the fic goes on

“Great job Manoban. Somehow you managed to survive the fight only to get murdered by Rosie.” A patchwork of deep purple blotches marred the pale skin around Lisa’s eye whilst scarlet droplets oozed from deep gashes; her breathing strangled as her gaze darted to where her ribcage was speckled with dark smudges. Lightly pressing a tissue against the wound in order to staunch the flow of scarlet, her sharp inhale almost immediately resulted in dizzying agony from a jolt of electricity that spread from her side.

“Lise? I’m home and I brought your favourite takeout.” Fuck.

“Coming Rosie,” the blonde’s knuckles were white as she tightly gripped onto the door handle from the simple motion of tugging on a clean shirt and she fought to keep her voice steady when she replied to the other girl, “I’m just in my room.” Slowly dragging her feet towards the living room and wincing with each step that she took, the blonde was finally met with the sight of various sushi rolls and her best friend.

“Jeez all the takeout you’re having must be affecting you Manoban, you’re usually much quicker than this when it comes to snatching the food out of my hands.” The older girl had her back towards the blonde as she continued to rummage through the refrigerator, and Lisa hesitantly gazed at the multiple containers of food before pulling it towards herself, eagerly taking advantage of the opportunity to conceal the extent of her injuries by staying silent with food.

“So how was work today?”

“It was good. H…how was your day?” A sharp spike of searing pain shot through her side from disguising the waver in her voice as a hasty cough and she rapidly blinked, her vision momentarily blurring from the stabbing sensation.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You just seem like you’ve had one of those days…”

Lisa mumbled an affirmation and jerkily raised the roll of sushi towards her lips.

“Just tired s’all. I still want to know how your day was?”

“Okayy so guess what? This art gallery called and they want to display some of my work-” The previously intact cup was now mere fragments of coloured porcelain as it lay on the wooden floor, surrounded by a puddle of brown liquid, as Rosé’s eyes and lips were wide with a frozen expression of shock.

“Wha…what happened to your face!”

The corner of Lisa’s lips twitched into a faint smile.

“Would you believe me if I said this was from teaching a dance routine?”

Rosé glared at the younger girl with her expression morphing into one of disbelief, “No?! No sane person would believe that!”

“Anyways shouldn’t we be celebrating your success right now…” An unimpressed scowl directed at her quickly had the blonde trailing off and staying silent as the older girl moved closer to examine the wounds on her face.

“Any other wounds I should know about Lisa,” the blonde shook her head but quickly winced which prompted Rosé to raise an eyebrow, “Would you like to try answering that again?”

“We have to go to a hospital.”

“We can’t go to a hospital.” They had both spoken at the same time; the younger blonde swallowing as she shot the older girl a pleading look.

“Rosie please we can’t…” Lisa’s fingers immediately went to her ribs and she screwed her eyes shut as another stab of pain shot through her side

“You can’t even speak without wincing from pain and full offense, but even someone who’s been run over multiple times looks better than you do. So yes we are going to the hospital Lalisa Manoban.”

“Fine… but it really wasn’t necessary to attack my good looks like that.”

 

Jisoo was about to murder the idiot who had broken the coffee machine. She was exhausted from the week of all nighters that she had pulled in order to study for the upcoming medical exam, and was in no mood to be placed on the night shift in the general ward for observational purposes. Her usual wide smile was replaced with a scowl as she miserably stared at the last trickle of dark-brown ambrosia that swirled in the bottom of her paper cup.

Kim Jisoo. Room 273. Text appeared on the screen of her pager as it buzzed loudly next to her cup and she sighed, running pale fingers through dark waves, before crumpling the flimsy material of the cup and flinging it into the nearest trashcan.

“Rosie please don’t worry, I swear it’s not as bad as it looks…”

“That would be more convincing if only you weren’t hunched over in agony right now.” Voices drifted from the ajar door of Room 273 and the brunette’s gaze landed on two figures who were quietly arguing inside. One of them was indeed hunched over as she sat on the edge of the bed with her fingers tightly clasping the bed’s steel railing, her voice strained as she mumbled reassurances to the other person.

Jisoo knocked against the door - a hollow sound that dully echoed, clearing her throat as she entered.

“Sorry to interrupt…I’m Jisoo. How can I help?”

 


	2. kim jisoo

Jisoo quickly scanned through the details of the clipboard as she glanced at the injured blonde who seemed to curl into herself.

 

“Miss Manoban,” a copper gaze flickered towards the brunette, “Would be correct to say that in addition to the more noticeable wounds on your face, your side seems be injured as well?”

 

She receives a tiny nod before the injured blonde shakily provides an explanation, “My ribs feel as if someone’s set them on fire and jabbed millions of needles into them.”

 

“May I?” Jisoo gently brushed her fingers over the dark splotch surrounding Lisa’s eye before examining the numerous cuts that littered the pale skin. She couldn’t help but notice that copper eyes were framed by long dark lashes which brushed against high cheekbones as the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut.

 

_Get your shit together and hide your gay Jisoo! She’s a patient and you need to stop staring at her like some creep._

 

The brunette imperceptibly shook her head to clear her thoughts and returned her attention towards the blonde’s injuries.

 

“Your bruises will fade in a couple of days and the cuts are going to need some stitches, but I wouldn’t be too worried about that. I’m more worried about the pain in your side because although I think it’s unlikely, your description could indicate that the ribs are fractured,” Jisoo’s gaze then swivelled towards the taller blonde that watched nervously from a plastic stool at the foot of the bed, “If it’s alright with you Miss Park, would it be okay if you stepped outside for a moment while I quickly examine your friend’s injuries?”

 

“If you wanted me to yourself, you could’ve just asked me out like a normal person?” Jisoo gaped at the blonde in astonishment - light pink spreading across her cheeks before she cleared her throat to regain her composure; whilst Lisa quickly slapped a hand over her mouth upon registering what had just been said and gripped the white sheets from the flash of pain as a result of the motion.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself there,” The brunette ignored the blonde’s previous statement and motioned for her to pull her shirt up, “Actually I wanted to ask how you sustained these injuries since…well these injuries usually are from cases of abuse.”

 

“….are you implying Rosie did this?”

 

“Well you wouldn’t do this to yourself right? And you can’t exactly justify that the bruises on your ribs come from running into a door.”

 

The blonde attempted to sit up straight but was stopped by Jisoo’s frown, “She didn’t do anything except for be an amazing friend that took me to the hospital against my will.”

 

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement as her fingers skimmed against the patchwork of dark colours, noting that Lisa’s breathing had hitched as she had done so.

 

“Look I can’t tell you what happened but I need you to trust that it’s not what you think it is.”

 

“It’s not fractured, just heavily bruised but I suggest you avoid any strenuous physical activity for _at least_ the next two weeks. And also ice your ribs so the swelling goes down,” pearly white teeth tugged at a pink bottom lip as a pleading look was shot her way, “Miss Manoban we’ve only just met, what makes you think that I’m willing to risk everything I’ve worked for over this? I could lose any chance of being a doctor if I conceal potential abuse from my superiors.” 

 

“Just look into my eyes and you’ll see that I’m not trying to lie for Rosie.”

 

At their close proximity, the brunette could have described Lisa’s copper eyes to consist of various shades of brown with flecks of amber that sparkled in the overhead fluorescent lighting, rather than a single swirl of brown. But she didn’t. She had instead chosen to concentrate on disinfecting the blonde’s cuts and stitching them closed.

 

“If only our legal system was based on looking into people’s eyes, there wouldn’t be so many people who were wrongfully imprisoned. Now shush while I try to stitch up your cuts.” For the first time since the two had met, Jisoo noticed that the blonde’s expression was one of a scowl rather than a faint dimpled smile and somehow it was enough to persuade her, when the blonde’s pleads had been unable to.

 

_This is why Jennie calls you a useless gay._

 

“Fine I won’t-”

 

“Thankyouthankyou….”

 

“I wasn’t finished. I will keep this a secret _if_ and only if I don’t see you back here again. I’ll call your friend back in, you’re free to go now.” Jisoo nodded at the blonde with a tight smile before exiting the room with a soft click of the door, briefly glancing over her shoulder to see a blinding smile being flashed in her direction.

 

_Yeah this is definitely why Jennie calls you a useless gay._


	3. practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update guys and that this is kind of a filler chapter, I've been really busy with studying for exams.

 

 

Lisa was stretched out on the couch, with the brightly coloured images on the television being a mere murmur as they flickered in the background. One arm was flung over her eyes as her head lolled against the cool leather, the other numbly clutching a bag of frozen carrots against her ribs, sighing in relief as the chill helped to dull the stinging ache. 

  


This however was interrupted by the repeated buzzing of Lisa’s phone against the glass table. 

  


“Hello,” a crackle of static was the only reply which she received, “Hello? Seriously? I’m too tired for this shit.”

  


“...And here I thought you’d have better manners towards the person who you’re indebted towards.” 

  


The deep voice which finally spoke sent a trickle of cold dread down Lisa’s spine, and had her jolting into a sitting position whilst she stammered out an excuse, “Oh I uh...I didn’t know it was you sir.”

  


“Well that’s disappointing, the fight drained out of you so quickly. No matter you can prove your worth tomorrow night-“

  


“Sir I apologise but I can’t,” the blonde could visualise the bared teeth and almost hear the crack of knuckles, “I’m still quite badly injured from the last fight so I won’t be able to be in any until after the next week or so. You understand…I wouldn’t want to lose my reputation for winning or cause you to lose money over any bets that are placed on me?”

  


“Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You’re not exactly in a position to be making requests right now. I expect to see you training tonight and it had better be nothing short of perfection for tomorrow. Are we clear?” 

  
Without waiting for the blonde’s reply, the call ended with a click and left her staring at the phone in her fingers. _Fuck. This is how I’m going to die._

 

 

“Manoban! Focus,” loose strands of gold fluttered from jagged breaths as the blonde dropped to her knees with a thud, “We’re both going to be in a shitload of trouble if YG ever sees you fighting like this.” 

 

“I know…it’s _hard_ for…him to comprehend. But there’s no way. I can fight like this.” 

 

“I know that Lisa. But trust me when YG doesn’t get what he wants…” A note of fear seeped into the other person’s voice as they trailed off, their unsaid words implying that they were familiar with the consequences of the failure to meet what was expected.

 

“Okay. Let’s do this. You’re not getting punished because I can’t keep it together for one fight,” dark brown eyes brimmed with a mixture of concern and pity whilst they glanced at the blonde whose arms trembled with the effort of raising the crimson gloves over her jaw, “Hit me with your best shot Seul.”

 

The two begun circling each other, the blonde noting the subtle clench of Seulgi’s glove before quickly side-stepping the jab that was quickly thrown at her - an attack that she had anticipated after countless fights with the brunette. Taking advantage of the brunette’s surprise and the momentary loss of concentration, Lisa pivoted on her heel to back her opponent into the corner of the boxing ring before she repeatedly struck at the brunette. 

 

_Thwack._ Lisa placed all her strength into the final cross as Seulgi’s body collided against the ropes before sliding onto the concrete; the blonde using her teeth to tug the glove off before bracing herself for the twinge of pain that would come from stretching out a hand to help the brunette off the ground. 

 

However both women froze with shock, when they were interrupted by a deep voice that echoed in the silence of the gym, as the person called out to the blonde and brunette. The latter mouthed a _good luck_ before nimbly jumping to her feet and ducking under the ropes to slip out of the ring, quietly slinking towards the double doors that led to the changing rooms. 

 

“I expected more from my best fighter,” the man shakes his head as his steely gaze studied Lisa’s figure, “That was sloppy and an embarrassment to watch. Seulgi could have easily outmanoeuvred you considering you’re injured and she’s not.”

 

“But I-“

 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to interrupt me. Now back to the topic at hand, for your sake I’d hope that you win the fight tomorrow. You wouldn’t want to owe me more than you already do, would you? Because that would mean that I’d be introducing myself to your dear roommate.” 

 

The blonde unconsciously clenched her fist at the mention of Chaeyoung, her thoughts drifting towards extreme bodily harm in regards to the man standing before her and yet knowing that it was simply a thought, Lisa settled for narrowing her eyes in an icy glare. 

 

“Have more faith _sir_. I’ll win. But leave Chaeyoung out of this. You never know when the student surpasses their master.” And with that, the blonde slowly climbed over the ropes of the ring as she stalked towards the exit of the gym, not bothering to change out of her sportswear. 


	4. well hello there

_Duck. Step. Punch. Duck. Step. Jab._ _Duck. Step. Punch. Duck. Step. Jab._

  


“Hey. Don’t worry kid, you’ve got this.” Headphones rested around the blonde’s neck as she tugged them off, faint music still emitting from them as she whirled around to meet Seulgi’s gaze.

  


“M’ not worried,” a dark brow rose in disbelief as Seulgi pointedly stared at the blonde whose fingers pulled at the loose strands of the gauze wrapping around her hands, “Oh shut up, I’m not  _that_  nervous. How long until the fight anyways? Because I kind of really need to re-wrap the bandages around my ribs.”

  


“Jeez Manoban wait until the last minute why don’t you. C’mere you have ten minutes until the fight.” the brunette mumbled around a roll of gauze as she cautiously unwrapped the bandages around the blonde’s torso that had begun to peel off due to the light sheen of sweat that coated the latter’s skin.

  


“Alright I’m done,” the older woman took a step back to inspect her handiwork before humming in satisfaction, “Remember the game plan. You’re injured so don’t be a dumbass and defend if you have to.” Lisa’s lips twitched into a faint smirk at the affection that coloured the brunette’s exasperation, raising two fingers in a salute towards the latter’s direction before winking at the older woman.

  


“Love you too Seul. Make sure to cheer as loudly as possible when I win.” Lisa swung an arm around the brunette’s shoulders, practically bouncing as she dragged the older woman through the double doors that led from the locker room to the arena.

  


_Clang._ The metal door of a locker swung open, a brunette in dark sunglasses stepping out with a tired sigh as she smoothed out the creases in her clothing, 

  


“Well, at least two names we can check the database for. I swear I better be getting a paid vacation after this, it’s the least you could do for all the sleepless nights I’ve spent on this operation.”

  


The brunette’s earpiece crackled in response before the brunette's statement was answered by an amused laugh, “We’ll see. Now follow them and see if you can spot anyone who might be affiliated with YG. And Jen? Don't blow your cover...at least pretend as if you're interested in underground fight clubs."

 

"Easy for you to say Hyun,"  the brunette muttered an expletive before pushing open the double doors which the other two women had previously exited from, "Alright chief I'm going in. Keep the team on standby in case anything happens." 

 

Loud cheers greeted the brunette as she elbowed her way through the crowd in an attempt to make her way towards the stands; more precisely a vantage point that would enable her to easily identify YG. The brunette’s gaze quickly swept across the criss-cross of steel bars that stood in the centre of the arena before focusing on towards the select few who converged around this cage - a slim brunette looking particularly familiar. But it wasn’t until the loud screech of a microphone along with the appearance of an oddly familiar blonde, which prompted Jennie to register that she had seen the previously seen the two in the locker room. And upon hearing the words **_the infamous M from YG’s corner_** , realised that these two women would be essential in finally capturing the infamous crime lord.

 

_Well we're definitely fucked if we have to resort to using force to persuade her._ The brunette's eyes were wide with shock as she watched the ease with which blonde repeatedly dodged her opponent’s attacks before finally delivering a hook that sent the latter to the ground, not anticipating that the blonde would be so skilled considering the training which Jennie had once received under YG's tutelage. 

 

However, the blonde’s opponent seemed to only be more encouraged by the former’s display of skill and they quickly jumped to their feet, countering the blonde’s attacks with a smirk as they gradually backed her into a corner. And even with the distance, Jennie could discern the faintest shadow of a grimace on the blonde's face as the fighter jabbed at her opponent in a frantic attempt to escape from the situation she was in.

 

_ Oh fucking hell. I really don't mean to be selfish blondie…but please. **Please** make it out of here alive so I can wrap this whole case up. _

 

It was as if the universe had heard the brunette’s pleads. Despite the sloppiness of the blonde's movements which were now tainted with desperation, her barrage of punches and strategic sweep of her opponent's feet, finally resulted in a loud _thud_ as the prone figure of the blonde's opponent collided with the concrete floor. Silence fell over the arena before the crowd erupted with a cacophony of hollering and cheers, and the faint ring of a bell to indicate the blonde's win was drowned out by the excitement of the spectators.

 

** _"Ladies and Gentlemen! It may seem like a miracle but to those who know better, it's no surprise that once again M is victorious!"_ **

 

The events that followed this announcement seemed to unfold in slow motion; and Jennie could only watch whilst her target seemed to sway unsteadily on her feet as the latter waved to the crowd, before stumbling and toppling to the ground. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
